1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication and design, and more particularly, to a method, system, IC and design structure for meeting a performance requirement using redundant critical path circuits.
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) fabrication industry, miniaturization of circuitry continues. As this occurs, process variability has become increasingly troublesome. For example, at smaller geometries (e.g., 90 nm, 65 nm or 45 nm technology nodes) absolute errors in oxide thickness, length and other dimensions present a larger percentage of errors. Further, worst case performance is not scaling at the same rate as circuit density, and significant variation can be observed within a single IC. Currently, most IC fabricators focus on maximizing performance of a given critical path, e.g., by increasing voltage, maintaining temperature, etc.